The porch rail
by softpeachyheart
Summary: (Completed? Not sure yet, please let me know if you want me to continue with this story) Lorelai finally finds the right man, who will it be? Not a very hard guess. - I'm not super proud of this simple story but decided to upload it anyway (Sorry for the grammar!), reviews are very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

She finally ended things with him. She was never someone who would easily let a man dictate her life but he was different, and she still fell for him, she still believed everything he said. But it's over now. He broke a part of the porch rail while she was in the process of breaking up with him, but it's over now.

She sighed, waiting for her daughter to come home to spend the day with her before she had to return back to Yale that night.

Rory's car drove up to the backyard and Lorelai jumped up from the porch.

''Mom! Why are you sitting outside?! It's freezing! And what happened to the porch rail?'' Rory said walking towards her and hugging her tightly.

''So many questions! I was just excited! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever''

''You saw me last weekend?'' Rory smirked.

''Yes, but a lot of things happened and it just, I don't know, it felt longer!''

They hooked arms as they walked towards the diner, they didn't even have to discuss it, it was part of their ritual, first thing they did when they saw each other was going to Luke's.

''So how are things with Richard?'' Rory asked.

''Aha, yea-'' she began.

''You broke up!'' Rory said raising her voice.

Lorelai hushed her, ''Yes, he made me miserable Rory, and I let him treat me horribly because I liked him so much for some reason, so I talked with Sookie about it and decided to end it for good''

''I get it, I'm kind of relieved to be honest'' Rory said, hugging her mother's arm.

''Yeah?'' she asked nervously.

''Yes, he didn't treat you right mom, and I don't even know half of what happened, so I'm happy you finally realized''

She smiled sadly, ''Thanks sweets''

''Hey Luke'' Rory smiled, when he came over to put down their orders.

''Hey Rory, how's everything?'' he asked.

''Everything's good!''

''Great, good to hear'' he nodded.

''Yes, great, good, can we order please?'' Lorelai interrupted.

He sighed. ''That's a nice mood you're in''

''Yes, well, I'm just hungry'' she shrugged.

''Okay well what can I get ya?''

They were both enjoying their food talking about Yale when Rory changed the subject.

''So, what happened to the porch rail? It's completely broken.''

''Oh, nothing'' Lorelai said dryly.

''Mom''

''Richard broke it'' she said casually.

''He broke our porch rail?!''

''Hey! Shhhh'' Lorelai said, but it was too late.

''Your porch rail is broken? That's dangerous, who did that!'' Luke interrupted them, barging over to their table.

''Luke, chill'' Lorelai said softly, not wanting to bring more attention to this.

''Yea, sorry,'' he said, rubbing the back of his head. ''But what happened?''

''It's not important, Luke, please'' she sighed.

''Okay'' he said anxiously, ''Well, I'll fix it later''

''No!'' she basically yelled.

''Mom!'' Rory said.

''You don't have to'' Lorelai said calmly.

''But I want to'' he said.

''Mom just let Luke fix it, I'm sure he doesn't mind''

She sighed again. ''Okay, whatever, thank you though'' she said.

He nodded.

''What's the matter with you?'' Rory asked.

''Nothing hun, finish your food, we don't wanna miss the movie.''

Lorelai woke up the next day with Rory gone, a stress headache and loud banging outside.

She groaned, putting on her robe and walking over to the porch.

When she opened the door she saw Luke concentrated on trying to fix the porch rail.

''Luke!'' she said.

''Yeah, hey!'' he said distractedly turning around.

''It's six in the morning'' she said.

''I know but I don't know when else to do it, this weekend probably, but it should be fixed soon, it isn't safe''

She sighed. ''You want something to drink?''

''I'm good thank you'' he said, turning back to his work.

She walked back inside and turned the coffee machine on thinking about how she really didn't deserve Luke.

Once her coffee was done, she took it outside and seated herself on the bench on her porch, watching Luke.

''Luke?''

''Yea'' he said, not looking up.

''Thank you'' she said softly.

He turned around and smiled. ''No problem, what the hell happened to it anyway?''

''Oh, not important, pretty embarrassing actually''

''You were standing on it and it broke?'' he joked.

Something snapped inside her, reminding her of all the times Richard commented on her body and how she still wanted to impress him, look good for him.

''What kind of joke is that?'' she snapped.

Shocked by her response, he stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her.

''Huh?'' he asked.

''You shouldn't say stuff like that! Calling me fat and everything, I just.. how dare you!'' she yelled.

''What?! I didn't call you fat?'' he said surprised.

''Sure'' she rolled her eyes.

''What's the matter with you?''

''With me? I didn't do anything!''

''Why are you so worked up? What did I do?'' he spat back at her.

''I am not worked up, Luke!'', ''Geez!''

''You are'' he said, calmer, as he sat next to her on the other side of the bench.

''What's going on?'' he asked.

She stared in front of her. ''Nothing''

''Okay, then tell me what happened to the porch?''

''Someone broke it, not me by the way''

''Who?'' he asked.

''It's not important Luke! You don't believe me? You think I broke it?!'' she said irritated.

''No! I just want to know what's going on''

''This man I dated, he broke it, there you got your answer, can we move on, please?'' she answered quickly.

''Why did he break it?''

Lorelai sighed and put her head in her hands, ''Seriously..''

He moved closer to her, making her jump a little but he didn't notice.

''Tell me'' he said, softer this time.

''I broke up with him and he didn't like that so much so he kicked it, no big deal, men are like that''

He shook his head. ''He's an asshole, he didn't hurt you, did he?!''

''No, Luke, he didn't'' she confirmed.

He thought for a moment, ''Okay, well..''

''Yea'' she said.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes before Lorelai broke it.

''I'm sorry'' she said, trying to fight back the tears, ''I lean on you too much, you are too nice for me and I treat you terribly-''

''You don't treat me terribly, I just think there's more going on and you're taking it out on me and that's fine, just know I'm also here to talk or just listen, right?'' he interrupted her.

She paused. ''Do you think I'm pretty?''

Luke, completely stunned for a moment still responded without a doubt in his voice. ''Yes.''

She looked at him for the first time since he'd sat down next to her. ''You're not just saying that-''

''No'' he confirmed.

''Okay'' she said softly.

''Why?'' he asked.

''Because, some people don't, I think'' she stammered.

''Do they have eyes?''

''Yes.''

''Are they sane?''

''Yes.''

''Well they can't be'' he said dryly. ''You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met''.

She swallowed. ''Wow, uh, thank you, I'm not asking it to get compliments though, you know''

''I know'' he nodded.

''This man I've been seeing-'' she began.

Luke listened.

''He didn't think so, and when we uh, you know..''

Luke couldn't look at her.

''Well you know'' she went on. ''He used to comment on stuff, and it made me feel insecure'' she breathed.

''He sounds swell'' Luke says sarcastically.

She smiled at him softly.

''No seriously'' he started, ''He's a dick, don't believe him, promise me''

She nodded. ''Thank you, sorry for sharing this, it's stupid, I'm stupid.''

''It's not stupid, and you are not stupid, he, on the other hand..'' he said.

She smiled again.

''So you okay? You trust me?''

The seriousness in his voice made her feel things, new things, weird things, things she should ignore but he felt so safe.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

They both stood up at the same time and before she knew, Luke was standing extremely close in front of her. She looked at him and he hugged her, wrapped his arms around her tightly and while they were hugging said softly, ''Don't doubt that again''

She swallowed, and when he let go of her she looked up at him and smiled softly. ''Thank you''

He nodded and went back to fix the rail as she went inside to change for work.

Around lunch Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

''Sookie, we need to talk''

''You sound serious!'' Sookie smiled.

''Can we, please, just a moment'' she gestured to the back door that led outside.

Sookie nodded, ordered the kitchen people around and walked after her.

''Whatsup?'' she asked.

Lorelai moved nervously, ''I think, well I don't know, there is something but I need you to not freak out or get all excited or anything'' Lorelai said.

''Sheesh, okay'' Sookie smiled.

''Luke fixed my porchrail today right,'' she began.

Sookie nodded.

''And.. uhm we had this talk and I don't know, something felt, different''

'"Different?''

''Overwhelming''

''Sweetie, you have to give me more context, what did you talk about?''

''Richard'' Lorelai said anxiously.

''Why?''

''Because Luke said something that triggered me, something that Richard said so I got all mad at him for no reason and-''

''What did Richard say to you?'' Sookie interrupted.

''Doesn't matter''

''It does, I don't understand-''

''Okay, let me try this differently, Luke was sitting there, listening to me, actually listening to me''

Sookie smiled, ''He always listens to you''

''I know but I don't think I actually noticed until this morning, he was so protective of me, he felt so safe and I just.. I don't know''

Sookie looked at her and smiled, ''He cares about you''

Lorelai sighed, ''I know, I care about him too, but''

''But?''

''Do you think there's more than that? Do you think there could be more?''

''Hun, there has always been more''

Lorelai stared at her, ''I don't understand''

''You didn't see it, maybe subconsciously because you didn't want to, you wouldn't let yourself see''

''But why?'' Lorelai asked.

''Because he's Luke, you don't want to lose him, maybe that's what you're afraid of''

Lorelai sighed and put her hands into her hair, ''I just broke up with someone, I'm all over the place''

Sookie rubbed her back, ''You should talk to him''

''Ohmygod I should, shouldn't I? But what if he rejects me, what if he rejects this?! I can't lose him, I don't want things to be awkward-''

Sookie stopped her from stressing, ''That's never gonna happen, trust me''

"Hmmuhh''

''Do you trust me?'' Sookie repeated.

Lorelai nodded, ''Yes''

''Then go!''

''What? Now!?'' Lorelai said shocked.

''Yes now! Come on, you can't focus like this, get it out of your system, the words I mean'' Sookie giggled.

''Okay?'' Lorelai confirmed anxiously.

''Okay!'' Sookie repeated enthusiastically.

"Hey, coffee? Food?'' Luke said once he noticed her coming in.

She shook her head.

''You okay?'' he asked concerned.

''Can we talk?'' she asked nervously.

''Uh, yea sure, here?''

''Outside? Lake or something?'' she rubbed her hands together and he noticed how nervous she felt.

''Yea, okay, you okay?'' he asked before turning to Ceasar and explaining he would be back soon.

''Yes'' she said distractedly as he lead her out of the diner.

They walked quietly.

''You wanna talk now?'' he asked.

''Uh, somewhere quieter, let's wait until we're there''

''I'm worried, are you okay?'' he asked anxiously.

She looked at him. ''Yes, don't worry''

They made it to the park and stared at the water, after a while he broke the silence.

''So…''

''So….'' she repeated, finally daring to look up at him, ''You need to promise me something first'' she said.

''Uh okay''

''Promise me, we will always be friends'' she said, embarrassed by her vulnerability.

He frowned, ''Ofcourse'', ''I promise''

''Okay..'' she said.

He touched her arm, ''Lorelai, are you-''

She jumped away from his touch, ''Please don't'' she muttered.

He put his hands in his pockets and moved from one foot to the other, ''I'm sorry, I'll wait''

She inhaled deeply, ''I realized something today'' she paused, not looking at him.

''I have had a few men in my life, not all too bad, but, yea well, some of them were, like the last guy'' she paused again.

''But you, you have always been there for me, you've never hurt me, you would never hurt me''

They both swallowed at the same time.

Luke looked at her while she looked at her feet.

''And this morning I just realized, I have been an idiot-''

''Don't-'' he interrupted her but she interrupted him directly after.

''No listen,'' she stepped a little closer, still safe distance. She took a deep breath, she couldn't even take in all the air she wanted. ''So this morning, you are fixing my porchrail and you are listening to me, actually listening, listening because you care, and I keep thinking to myself: why did I waste so much time dating all these men when the right one was always right there'' her words got softer in the end. She didn't move, stared at his chest instead of his face.

His face felt flushed, not in a million years did he expect her to say or even think this.

He looked at her and noticed she still wasn't looking at him, he stepped a little closer which happened to bring her out of her trance. She looked up at him and they locked eyes.

''You could never lose me'' he said softly.

She tried to blink her tears away, but they formed in her eyes anyway, both from everything she was feeling as from all the tension she'd been feeling lately.

''Did, did I scare you?'' she asked nervously.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, stopped and whispered ''No'' into her ear.

She was shaking but funnily enough not from the cold. She stared at him, unable to do or say anything.

He noticed her tears and removed them with his thumb. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked softly.

''I, I'm overwhelmed'' she stammered back softly.

''Did I do something wrong?''

She shook her head. ''No, this finally feels right, that's why, that's why it's so overwhelming''

He wrapped an arm around her. ''Let's sit''

They sat down and watched the lake for a few minutes. She rested her head on his shoulder, surprised by how natural the contact felt.

''Can I, uhm'' he sounded nervous, ''Take you out sometime? Doesn't have to be something big, maybe just dinner or a movie'' he asked.

She looked up at him from his shoulder and smiled softly. ''I'd love to go on a date with you'' she smiled.

He smiled back. ''Okay, you, uh, free this weekend?''

She nodded.

''Sunday?'' he asked.

She nodded again and smiled.

''Sunday it is'' he said.

''Sunday it is'' she confirmed.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Luke had to go back to the diner.

''I have to go back'' he said, brushing his fingers softly through her hair.

She groaned softly. ''I don't want you to go''

''Me neither''

He took her hand and helped her stand up from the bench.

They walked a few steps before he stopped, he put his hand in her neck and kissed her softly. Again.

She looked at him when he pulled away, their noses almost touching.

''Wanted to do that one more time'' he said.

She smiled and leaned in, she kissed him this time but before things could get too heated she pulled away, her hands still around his neck.

''I can't wait til sunday'' she said softly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, ''Me too''

Lorelai got back to the inn with the biggest smile on her face.

''And! And! And!'' Sookie jumped around her.

''Shhhhh'' she smiled.

''Tell me everything!''

She took Sookie's hand and let her outside.

''I told him, I told him what I told you, we went out to the lake to talk'' she began.

''Ohmygoddddd!'' Sookie shrieked.

Lorelai shushed her again, ''And he, he kissed me'' she couldn't stop smiling.

''OHMYGOD!'' Sookie jumped.

''And we're going out on a date on sunday!'' Lorelai said excitedly.

''Ohmygosh! I'm so happy for you two! I knew this was bound to happen!'' Sookie hugged her.

Lorelai smiled. ''Yea''

That same night Lorelai couldn't sleep. It was almost 1am, she had turned her pillow atleast a hundred times.

Without thinking she grabbed her phone. It rang a few times until someone picked up.

''Hello'' Luke said gruffly.

''Hi'' Lorelai said softly.

''Lorelai? You okay?'' she heard him sit up.

''Yes, I'm sorry for waking you, I just, I couldn't sleep''

''What's on your mind?'' he asked, actually interested.

''You''

''Me?''

He paused.

''Are you smiling?'' she asked, smiling herself.

''Yes'' he confirmed.

''I miss you'' she said, quieter this time.

''You saw me a few hours ago''

''I know''

Silence.

''You don't miss me?'' she asked, playing with him a little.

''Well, yes, ofcourse'' he said uncomfortably.

She smiled.

''Can I come over?'' she asked, biting her lip.

''It's 1am'' he said dryly.

''But..'' she stammered.

He didn't say a word.

''Why do you wanna come over?'' he suddenly said.

''I want to see you''

''You'll see me in the morning''

''Yes but I want to see you now''

''Now?''

''Yes''

He paused.

''Come over'' he said.

She smiled softly.

She stood in front of the diner wearing a hoodie and some pants, nothing very arousing but she wanted to be comfortable at 1am, now almost 2.

Luke opened the door for her.

''Hey'' he said, letting her in.

''Hey'' she said, suddenly shy.

''You want something to drink? I'm not giving you coffee, though'' he smirked.

She smiled back, ''I'm fine''

They both sat down at a stool by the counter.

''So….'' he began.

She turned around on the chair so she was sitting facing him.

''I know I've said it before, but you are so important to me'' she said softly.

''Lorelai'' he tried to interrupt.

''No listen,'' ''I wish I would have seen it sooner, I really wish I did, did you? I mean, did you see it?''

He shook his head, ''But I felt it''

''You felt it?'' she smiled.

''Yes, but we are such good friends, I didn't wanna risk it'' he said honestly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, making him turn around her way so her legs were between his. She kissed him, and he kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her waist to get her closer.

They kissed softly, caressing each other's faces, necks, backs.

Lorelai broke the kiss and leaned against him. ''I think this is going to be great'' she murmured against him.

He rubbed her back. ''I think so too''


	2. Chapter 2

''Hey'' Lorelai said softly, walking into the diner.

Luke looked up immediately, ''Hey''

It was the morning after she visited him at the diner late that night, they kissed a little more before she left and everything felt so right, she didn't get nervous that easily but she found herself nervous seeing him again in this state.

''Coffee?'' he asked as she sat down by the counter.

She nodded, ''Yes, please''

He poured her a cup and leaned on the counter, ''Did you sleep okay last night?''

She smiled, ''Yes, you?''

''Yes'' he smiled back.

She looked at his lips and had to withhold herself from kissing him.

''So, sunday?'' she asked.

''Yes, sunday, I'll pick you up around 8?''

She smiled enthusiastically, ''Okay''

''Okay'' he confirmed.

''Just two more nights'' she said, barely above a whisper.

He smiled and nodded, ''two more nights''

''That's a pretty long time'', she said looking at him while taking a sip from her coffee.

''Yeah, well..'' he said awkwardly.

''What are you doing tonight?'' she said nervously.

''Uh, not much, I think''

They locked eyes.

''We could, you know, do it tonight, the date I mean'' she said, giggling.

''Yes'' he confirmed, ''Yes''

''Okay'' she smiled. ''Around 8?''

''Around 8,'' he nodded.

''Wait, what's the dress code?'' she smirked.

''Oh, just, I don't know, nothing fancy''

''Uhu'' she nodded, sipping her last bit of coffee.

''Well I'll see you tonight then,'' she said, standing up.

He smiled, ''Yea, tonight''

''Alright'' she said awkwardly, ''Well, I gotta go''

''Oh, yea, okay''

She smiled at him over her shoulder and walked away, leaving the diner.

When she crossed the street and made a turn towards the inn, she heard Luke behind her.

''Lorelai wait!''

She turned around and faced him, ''Did I forget something?'' she asked.

''Yes'' he confirmed.

She looked at his empty hands and up at him.

Before she knew he placed his hand in her neck and kissed her passionately for a few seconds before pulling away.

She giggled and looked up at him, biting her lip.

''It's going to be a long day…'' she murmured.

He smirked, ''You'll be fine, I'll see you tonight''

She smiled widely, ''I'll see you tonight''

''Tonight!?'' Sookie yelled through the kitchen.

''Yes, chill Sookie, please!'' Lorelai said, not able to keep herself from smiling.

''What are you going to do?!'' she asked.

''I don't know!''

''But how will you know what to wear!''

''I don't know!''

''Ohmygod!'' Sookie jumped up and down.

Lorelai tried to steady her, ''It's just a date Sookie''

Sookie shook her head. ''You know it's more than that, it's LUKE!''

''I know'' she smiled. ''And he's so… so sexy'', ''Wait did I say that out loud?!'' she giggled.

Sookie rubbed her arm, ''Ah, sweetie! I am so happy for you!''

She smiled, ''Let's just wait how the date goes, maybe it's going to be awful, who knows''

Lorelai came home around 7 that night, which gave her little time to prepare.

She took a quick shower and had her four favorite dresses laying down on the bed.

She wrapped herself in a towel and got out of the bathroom when the bell rang,''Shit, shit shit shit shit'' she muttered to herself.

She rushed downstairs and opened the door.

Luke looked at her, his mouth hanging open, ''What-''

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I got home late because the inn was busy and ohmygod! Look at me!''

He looked at her from head to toe which made her feel awkward, ''Okay, wait, no, don't look at me! Come in and sit down, I'll be down in a minute'' she said, rushed. Pushing him into the hallway.

He smirked. ''You're beautiful, you know that?''

She swallowed, not used to this side of him. ''Uhhh.. thank you'' she said softly.

He smiled at her softly, which made her feel even more nervous and awkward.

''I'll just..'' she gestured to the stairs.

He nodded, ''I'll wait here''

Once upstairs she wanted to slap herself, why was she feeling so nervous around Luke all of a sudden? And the way he looked at her.. God, this was big, very big.

She decided on wearing her blue dress and put on a pair of heels and a jacket before rushing downstairs.

He was sitting on the couch as he watched her walk down.

''Geez, Lorelai'' he stammered, looking at her.

She smiled at him, ''Like what you see?''

He nodded.

''Okay, well, let's go big boy!'' she giggled as she took his arm leading him through the door outside.

Once they were seated in the truck she stared at him.

''Stop it'' he said seriously.

''What? I can't look at you?'' she teased.

''You can but it's freaking me out'' he said, turning to look at her as he smiled.

She swallowed, feeling that 'big' feeling again.

''Where are we going?'' she asked.

''You'll see''

''Ah, come on!''

''Patience'' he confirmed.

15 minutes later Luke pulled into a parking spot. ''We're here'' he said, walking around the car and opening the door for her.

She looked around and noticed a bowling alley on their left.

''We're going bowling?!'' she laughed as he helped her out of the car.

''Yea, and they have drinks and food too by the way'' he smiled.

She hooked her arm into his, ''I'm overdressed for this''

He squeezed her arm, ''Doesn't matter''

''You know, I've never really done this on a date before, I've only been to dinners'' she said as they walked towards the entrance.

''Yea, I thought, maybe this would be fun and different, are you okay with it?'' He sounded nervous.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, ''Yes, I love it! I hope you don't get cranky when you lose, though'' she teased.

''Ha! We'll see about that.''

Luke went to the desk to confirm the reservation as the lady pointed out where they could go and play. They put their bowling shoes on and walked towards the alley in the corner.

They both ordered drinks, a gin tonic and a beer as their first round started.

Lorelai grabbed for the ball as Luke sat down in the booth behind her watching.

''These are heavy!'' Lorelai panted.

''Well, that's kind of the point'' Luke smirked at her.

She threw the ball and managed to hit one pawn.

Luke laughed as he walked up to her, ''You did great''

''You are a very bad liar'' she frowned, trying to look serious.

''Okay, my turn!'' he said, taking a ball and throwing it.

He hit 6 of them.

''Did you practice?! Is this what you do when you're not in the diner?'' Lorelai joked, pushing him lightly.

''God given talent'' he smiled at her.

She let out a sarcastic laugh as she grabbed for another ball and threw it a little too hard making it roll to the side.

''Hey!'' she said annoyed, ''That wasn't on purpose!''

He laughed and rubbed her back softly.

They played round 1 and took a break as they sat down in the booth sipping from their drinks.

She said down next to him but still safe distance.

''I'm getting better, did you notice?'' she said enthusiastically.

He nodded, ''Yea! You're doing great'' he smiled.

They ordered another drink.

And another.

And another.

They finished all the bowling rounds but continued to sit in the booth talking.

''Okay, you won but.. I did pretty good too, didn't I?'' Lorelai asked, a little tipsy.

''Yes, you did! It's not about winning anyway, did you have fun?''

''I'm still having fun'' Lorelai smiled, as she scooted closer to him.

He laid his arm on the back of the booth behind her.

She leaned closer to him, her head barely resting on his shoulder as she looked up and stared into his eyes.

''What?'' he smiled softly.

''Your eyes..'' she stammered. ''They are beautiful, I love your eyes''

''You're drunk'' he joked, wrapping his arm around her this time.

She let her fingers roam over his chest, still looking up at him. ''Why did I miss this?'' she asked.

''What?'' he asked curiously.

''You, how did I miss this side of you, why didn't we do this sooner?''

He rubbed her arm softly, ''Because.. sometimes that's just how the universe works'' he said.

''You believe in that kind of stuff?'' she asked, playing with the buttons on his flannel.

''I guess''

Her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips as she bit her own lower lip.

''Are you gonna kiss me again?'' she asked, barely above a whisper.

He smiled softly as he leaned in and touched her lips with his for the first time that night.

She suckled on his lower lip and stroked his chest softly, losing herself in the warmth and safety of his body so close to hers.

When he teased her lips with his tongue she opened for him, moaning softly into his mouth when his tongue started caressing hers.

His hand stroked her cheek softly as the other was on her waist.

He stopped the kiss but before she could protest he started leaving trails of kisses all over her face, jaw, and neck.

Lorelai held onto him tightly, totally forgetting where she was.

They were interrupted by another couple who had reservations after them.

Lorelai giggled and held onto his arm all the way to the car.

He had his arm wrapped around her and kissed the top of her head a few times as she kissed his neck teasingly.

Once they got to the car and she hadn't stopped, Luke pushed her against the car door and kissed her passionately.

Their hands seeking each other's bodies as their tongues fought a long lost battle.

Luke was the one who leaned away, ''It's late, I should bring you home'' he whispered into her ear.

She shook her head. ''I don't wanna go home'' she said, clinging to his neck.

''You should get in the car, it's freezing,'' he said, moving her away from the car door and opening it for her.

She got in with a sigh and the minute he got in on the other side she dove for him again.

Caressing his bare back under his shirt while they kissed.

He broke away again, framing her face. ''I'm going to drive now'' he confirmed, kissing her mouth softly.

He started the car as she clung to his arm tightly the whole ride.

''STOP!'' Lorelai yelled when they passed the diner.  
Out of shock, he stopped immediately. ''Hey! What's the matter?'' he asked.

''This is your place'' she said softly.

He looked at her, confused. ''Yes?''

''So..'' she said, kissing his neck again.

''Lorelai….'' he groaned, not stopping her.

''I want to be with you tonight'' she whispered against his neck.

''I, I don't want you to regret anything, you've had a few drinks'' he sighed, letting her ravish his tender skin.

''I won't regret it, I want this, I want you'' she said, between kisses.

''It's just the first date'' he tried.

''Luke…'' she said softly.

He sighed again. ''Okay, you can come in but I want you to know nothing has to happen''

She smirked.

''You're crazy'' he said, trying not to smile.

''And you're pretty'' she said, getting out of the car.

Lorelai woke up the next morning with her head on his chest.

She left small kisses on his chest.

''Goodmorning'' she said softly.

''Morning'' he said, stroking her hair.

''I had a good time last night''

''Me too'' he said, kissing the top of her head.

''I'm a little scared'' she confessed.

''What? Why?'' he asked anxiously.

''I've never felt like this before''

He looked at her, not knowing what to say.

''I've never felt.. so happy.. with someone, I've always been so independent but with you.. I want to be with you all the time, I don't wanna leave'' she said, anxiously too this time.

He stroked her bare back, ''I feel that way too''

''You do?''

''Yes'' he said, without a doubt in his voice.

''Don't you think that's scary?'' she asked.

''Yes'' he said again, ''But life would be boring without it''

She let out a relieved smile. ''Yea''


	3. Chapter 3

''Omg! How was it, how was it?!'' Sookie said, raising her voice when Lorelai came into the inn that morning.

''You mean the date or the time we spent after the date?'' Lorelai smiled.

''Ohmygod!'' Sookie said again, grabbing her best friend's hands. ''You spent the night with him?''

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically.

''Wow!''

''Yea, it was.. great.. I mean, amazing actually'' Lorelai said.

''Wow…'' Sookie said in a dreamy voice.

''I didn't wanna leave him Sookie, that's so crazy, I have never had that problem, I mean I've had some good relationships but this one..''

''This is IT!'' Sookie finished her sentence.

''Yes, that's what it feels like, but isn't that weird? Isn't it too soon?''

''Oh no, you've known each other forever!'' Sookie comforted her.

''Yea, you might be right''

Sookie smiled, ''I'm so happy for you''

Lorelai hugged her, ''I'm happy for me too!''

Lorelai decided to have lunch at Luke's, because even though she hated to admit it, she already missed him.

When she passed his window she was just in time to see him go up to his apartment, but not alone, a woman her age followed him.

What the hell? She thought to herself, but she tried not to get the wrong ideas.

She entered the diner and greeted Ceasar, ''Is Luke here?''

''Uh yeah, he's upstairs but he's talking with someone'' Ceasar said, trying to help all the customers by himself.

''Who?'' she asked curiously.

''This woman, Rachel is her name I think'' he responded in a hurry.

''Is she a relative or something?'' she asked.

He chuckled. ''I hope not, everyone's been saying she's the love of his life''

She swallowed, ''What?''

''I'm sorry, I'm very busy, maybe you should call him'' Ceasar said, disappearing into the kitchen.

She had to get out of there, her mind was trying to turn the situation into the worst one she could possibly imagine.

She rushed out of the diner and sat down on a secluded bench near the lake.

After the several pep talks she tried to give herself didn't work she grabbed for her phone and dialed Luke's cell number.

''Hello?'' a woman's voice said.

''Uh, hello? Who is this?''

''This is Rachel, can I give Luke a message?''

She hang up immediately, why did SHE pick up HIS phone?! Was she that familiar with him? Was she still the love of his life? She tried to swallow her tears.

She was shaking with anger as she got back to the inn and Sookie immediately noticed.

''Honey, what's wrong?'' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

''I don't wanna talk about it'' she said.

''Are you sure? You seem.. not like yourself''

''Yea, well'' she muttered and paused, ''You know, is it okay if I go home for a few hours?''

''Uh yeah, I guess, it's not that busy'' Sookie responded, still looking worried.

''Okay, call me if you need me'' Lorelai said while already turning around.

Once she got home she immediately grabbed for the phone again and dialed his number.

''Hello?'' Luke answered.

''Yes'' she responded.

''Lorelai?''

''Oh good, you still know who I am'' she said, agitated.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked. She could hear the crowded diner in the background.

''I tried to call you earlier'' she said.

''Oh, sorry?''

''Your girlfriend picked up'' she sneered at him.

''Huh? What did you say?''

''Your girlfriend picked up'' she repeated.

''What are you talking about?!'' he asked.

''Whatever Luke.'' she said irritated.

''Wait, what's wrong?''

''Nothing'' she stated.

''But there is''

''Bye Luke'' she said, hanging up the phone.

She wanted to scream. How could he? Why did she pick up his phone? There must be something between them otherwise she wouldn't have felt comfortable enough.

She threw one of the couch pillows around the living room and turned on the radio so her cries couldn't be heard.

She knew. She knew it was too perfect to be true. Nothing in her life ever went easy, so this couldn't have been an exception. How could she be so stupid!

She was interrupted by loud banging on her front door. ''Lorelai!'' Luke yelled from outside.

She turned the music up louder.

''Lorelai!'' He screamed louder this time.

''GO AWAY!' She screamed back at him from the couch.

She stilled when she heard a key in the lock. Shit. The fucking spare key she left under the vase outside, how could she be so stupid.

Luke marched into her living room.

''Turn that down!'' He screamed so she could hear him through the music.

She shook her head and didn't move up from the couch.

He walked over to the radio and turned it off.

''What's wrong with you?!'' he sneered.

''With me?! What's wrong with me?!'' She stood up in anger.

He held up his hands when she started walking towards him. ''Tell me what I did wrong!''

''You know!'' she said, stopping just a metre away from him.

''No, I don't!"' he said defensively.

She sighed. ''Just go''

''No'' he stated.

''No?'' she raised her eyebrows.

''Not until you tell me what I did to deserve this'' he shrugged.

''Why don't you ask the love of your life?''

''What? Who?!'' He put his hands in his hair. ''What the hell are you talking about, Lorelai''

''RACHEL!'' She yelled at him, ''The woman you took up to your apartment, the woman who picked up YOUR phone when I called, Rachel! The love of your life!'' she screamed at him, immediately being exhausted and sitting back down on the couch as she tried not to let the tears flow.

''Wait…'' he began.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her head onto them, not wanting to look at him.

''I don't know what you saw, but nothing happened''

She immediately looked up at him again, anger burning in her eyes. ''Ah, nothing happened, well, how nice of you!''

''Hey!'' He defended himself, ''Let me just explain''

She put her head back to rest on her knees as she closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. ''Sure, go'' she said sarcastically.

''Rachel is an ex-'' he began

''Fuck you Luke!'' she sneered at him again.

He put his hands on his sides and then pointed his finger at her, ''You are SO wrong, you can't treat me like this, at least listen to me!'' He screamed at her. Shocking her by his sudden anger.

She turned away from him and didn't speak.

''She came to pick up this dvd player I borrowed from her a year ago, that's the last time we were together by the way'' he informed her, ''She showed up out of nowhere, needing it for something, I didn't know she was coming by to pick it up, hell, I forgot I even had it'' He explained.

''Why did she pick up your phone?'' Lorelai asked without emotion.

''I don't know!'' He sighed.

She turned to look at him, her eyes red with tears, ''Do you still love her?'' She asked weakly.

He shook his head immediately, ''No'' He confirmed.

''I don't believe you'' She stammered.

He sighed again, walking towards her, seating himself next to her on the couch.

''Lorelai, look at me'' He said firmly.

She did. But it hurt to look at him.

''I don't love her, not anymore''

The tears were coming now, she swallowed. Tears running down her face. ''She is the love of your life, Luke'' She stammered, despite the tears her eyes were still locked on his.

He grabbed her hand and she let him, ''No'' He said. ''Not anymore''

She stared at him.

''You don't see it, do you?'' He asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

She didn't say anything as the tears flowed over her cheeks.

''It's you. From the day I met you. It's always been you'' He said, using his other hand to remove some of her tears from her face. ''I know it's scary and I know you might not believe me but I am in this, I will always be in this, I just know'' He said, trying to swallow his own emotion.

''Luke..'' she said softly.

''If that scares you and you want to run, that's okay, and if you don't feel the same way.. I understand that too.. all I need from you right now is for you to believe what I'm saying''

The dam burst, she cried, it felt like all of the worlds tears were coming out of her. She fell against his chest as she sobbed.

He combed his hand through her hair as he tried to comfort her.

''I'm sorry'' She cried softly.

''Shh'' He said.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean to react like this, I'm sorry'' She cried against his chest.

''Hey, it's fine, I get it'' He tried to comfort her.

''I feel the same way, I do, and it's scary but I do'' She said through tears.

He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her arms. ''We're going to be fine'' He said softly.

She sat like that for a while, clinging against him, until after 20 minutes she let go and leaned away, finally looking at him.

''I'm sorry'' She said again.

''Please stop saying that'' He reminded her.

''The beginning of a relationship is just.. it's difficult'' She said.

He nodded, ''I know''

''But I'll promise I'll communicate better'' She said.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly in response.


End file.
